


Deductive Reasoning

by TinyFedoraMan



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, sherlock inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFedoraMan/pseuds/TinyFedoraMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the best minds in town have a battle of wits (and morals). </p>
<p>...........</p>
<p>We felt that the fandom really needed a Sherlock crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game Is On

"Oh, you're here" Detective Levine didn't need to turn around to know who was casting the huge shadow on the baked concrete of the Los Angeles river. "I came as soon as I heard the news" Rhett replied crisply, regarding the prone man before him and the LAPD officers. He was in his mid 50s, slightly overweight, upper middle class by the way he was dressed, but most importantly very dead. Rhett crouched next to him, rolling him over. "Drowned in a river without water, how ironic" He stood back up. "Detective Levine, this is my associate, Chase Hilt." Stevie stuck out her hand and shook that of the young man with fluffy brown hair.

 

Link Neal sat from afar, watching the movements of the mysterious detective whom he'd heard so much about. "Mr Neal..." His coworker whispered. "We've been following him all day. Can't we just watch him through the cameras?" The brunet rolled his eyes and stood up. "How much more stupid can you get?" He grabbed the man by the neck, pulling him close. "You have a little girl, am I right?" The bearded man nodded, trying to pull away. "Y-yes sir. Yes." Link grew a devilish smirk on his face. "Would be a shame if Daddy never came home?" He hissed close to the man's ear, causing him to shiver under his grip. "We can't use cameras out here, idiot." Link let him go and started to walk away from the scene. "But I'm bored. So we can leave."

………………

 

"Chase is my room mate" Rhett explained for the 32nd time that day, he had kept a running list in his head. This time the question if they were a couple had been asked by the owner of the small Jewish deli he lived over. The man found dead in the river channel's name was Arthur Kenning, he was a 54 year old college admissions councilor at UCLA.

 

Link ended up going back to his home, a small estate overlooking the ocean. He stepped inside, admiring the fossils and human bones displayed on the walls. He walked down into the basement and powered on his computers where he controlled his web of a business. "I think Mr Prague has seen the end of his family." He chuckled to himself as he flipped on the cameras, revealing the bearded man from earlier having dinner with his family. "Trigger 3280." He mumbled into the microphone of a computer. In a moment's flash, the bearded man was hitting his chest and turning different shades. His wife and child were freaking out, trying to help him. But it was too late- for his eyes had already rolled back in his head. "Great." Link grinned. "Now find a replacement. Just like I told Mr Prague. Everyone's replaceable." He turned in his chair and stood up. "I'm magnificent."

 

From the crack under the door, Chase could still see the cold blue light of Rhett's computer. It was nearly 4 AM and he didn't think the taller man had gone to bed yet. Rhett was... eccentric to say the least. He fancied himself a detective, and quite a good one at that, by the way the LAPD detective had treated him.

 

A few hours after causing a few crimes for fun, and planning a few murders, Link went upstairs for dinner. He had a peanut butter protein shake and bowl of cereal before heading to bed. Even psychopaths needed sleep. He curled up in his cold and lonely bed, hoping to baffle the great detective the next day. He definitely admired the new detective. He was clever. Definitely smarter than any other person he'd ever met. Maybe even as smart as himself? No. He doubted that.

 

When Chase finally awoke the next morning, Rhett was laying on the couch, lazily strumming a guitar. He did not acknowledge the smaller man, though he looked right at him, instead preferring to watch him walk to the kitchen. Chase returned a minute later, pale and shaky. "Why is there a severed foot in the refrigerator?"

 

Link awoke and had a nice and relaxing bath. That was the joy of owning his own business. No one could tell him when he had to go to work. Plus, he worked anywhere and anywhere. He serviced the world with his own ways. Need someone to disappear? He was your man. Need a country wide scandal? He was your man.

 

"We are going to talk to the family of Mr. Kenning today" Rhett didn't ask Chase if he wanted to, no that was already in the plan. He tossed the younger man a LAPD badge, then got up, grabbing his coat and walking out the door. Chase scrambled to follow, soon learning that Rhett drove like a madman, all the risks calculated. They arrived at the Kenning residence a few minutes later.

 

Link breathed in the soothing lavender scent from the bath. The thing with Link was that, despite his murderous virtue, he enjoyed nice things. Girly things as well. He wasn't a very masculine man, in fact. He was very feminine. He preferred wine over beer. Pink over camo. He wore skinny jeans and tight shirts. His bed had nice lacey duvets and plump pillows. His lovers were male. Yet he really enjoyed taking the lives of others, which could be argued isn't a gender based trait.

 

Rhett began to speak the second the woman with the heavily died blonde hair opened the door. "I am Detective Rhett Mclaughlin for the Los Angeles Police Department, here to interview you about Arthur Kenning. This is Detective Chase Hilt."

 

At the mention of her husband's name, she instantly broke down into tears. "Yes. Yes." She sobbed out. "Come right in." She walked away from the door to allow them to enter.

 

"Mrs. Kenning, was your husband acting any way out of the ordinary within the last few months?" Rhett decided to ask a simple yet effective question first.

 

"Well..." She was very hesitant. "Not until the night before he died." She noisily blew her nose into a handkerchief. "He was very stressed and paranoid. Every second he'd look all around the room and over his shoulder. At one point he'd cover his ears and say stuff like 'stop it! Oh God stop it!'. I tried talking to him, but he'd push me away. I figured it was stress. He always told me how high pressured his job was."

 

"Can you tell me more about him, as a person?" Rhett furrowed his brow, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. It sounded as if the man had either been on drugs, was suffering from mental illness, or knew something his wife didn't, all valid possibilities.

 

"Well he's always been very introverted. He never really let me in, which was fine. I was never allowed to know about his job or his boss. He'd come home smelling awful. Like rotting meat. Sometimes he'd come home smelling like another man's cologne. But all in all, he was a great husband. He treated me right. I always got gifts. He always told me how much he loved me. We went on lots of dates..." She let out a sob. "He was perfect."

 

"Rotting meat? And he was a college admissions councilor for UCLA?" Rhett continued bluntly, leaving it to Chase to attempt to calm the poor woman down.

 

"I don't know. That's what it smelled like to me!" She cried into Chase's chest. "I... I bet some of his work clothes in the hamper still have some scents to them...."

 

"Where are they, I'd like to analyze them, it would be very helpful. Did he have a history of mental illness or drug usage?" Rhett asked. Chase awkwardly pat her back, trying to sooth her.

 

"No he did not." She stood up, heading towards the laundry room. "I kept them in here from the smell. I meant to do the laundry the day I got the call that he had passed. But after that, I haven't had the will to look at it."

 

Rhett nodded, taking long strides. "How is your cat?" he asked, noting the hairs he found on some of the shirts.

 

"Oh? Uh... She's fine. Staying with my mother for a few days. If I couldn't take care of my husband, I don't think I should take care of my cat."

 

Rhett nodded curtly. "Thank you for your cooperation Mrs. Kenning, we hopefully will find what happened to your husband. Have a nice day." With that, he turned and left, causing Chase to once again have to race after him.

 

Link decided to take the day off: a rare occasion for him. He got himself dressed and went downstairs, waiting for someone to come over so he could take out some sexual frustration.

 

That person came in the form of Mr. Prauge's replacement. He was tall, though not as tall as the detective Link had been watching. His eyes were a cold green, his hair well styled and dark red. "Mr. Neal? I am Scott Stone, you hired me a few months back and told me to come here last night."

 

Link smirked and walked over to him. "Well aren't you a bright new face?" He traced his fingers over the man's face, touching every feature. "I think you'll work just fine." He stared at his eyes, trying to analyze him. "Follow me to the bedroom for your first assignment. Don't worry. All of my workers have done this... or me..." He laughed. "Time to time."


	2. Security Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chase is hit up for information and Lizzie's boyfriend is certainly gay.

Rhett drove downtown form Westwood, where Mrs. Kenning lived. He stopped at a grey building, leading the way to suite 153. "Lizzie, I have some things that need to be analyzed.”

Lizzie looked up from her computer. "What is it, sir? What can I do for ya?" She looked at him with big eyes. She found Rhett so utterly attractive. She'd do anything to be his girlfriend.

Rhett was completely oblivious to this fact, showing her the shirts and talking to her in a hushed tone. Chase watched them, it was obvious Lizzie had a crush on him.

Lizzie was jotting down notes and already running through the processes in which she'd take to find clues and answers from the shirts

Chase starred off into space, listening to the two of them. Rhett honestly said so much interesting things he never would have thought of, perhapse he should start a blog.

Lizzie started to analyze the clothing as Rhett went on and on. There definitely was something going on with the husband. She already was tracing fingerprints, blood (from many people), and perhaps sperm? She told Rhett aloud as she continued

"What an odd admissions councilor this man is" Chase said aloud.

"I'm guessing that was just a disguise." She thought out loud, hoping to be praised by Rhett

"Most probably..." he trailed off, thinking. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide. "Thank you Lizzie, see you again soon." And then he was off.

Lizzie put her finger up to protest, but quickly realized she had nothing to say to the genius.

Rhett was already gone by the time Chase got to where the car had been parked. He shook his head and began to walk towards the nearest bus station when his pone buzzed with a call from a private number. He felt a chill run through him, he wasn't sure why as he picked it up.

On the other line of the phone was a soothing deep voice. "Get in the car, Mr Hilt." At the same time, a black Jaguar pulled up next to Chase. His eyebrows raised, he began to walk away as fast as his legs would take him, hanging up the phone. The car followed him down the road, and his phone and multiple other phones began to rang as well. The brunette felt as if he were going crazy, the second he past a person, their phone began to ring. His breaths grew short and labored, finally he tripped, sprawling, the car catching up with him.

A man in a suit got out of the car and walked over to Chase. "Mr Hilt. The car." He waited impatiently.  Chase complied this time, the man looked very official. Rhett would notice if he vanished, right?

In the car sat a woman typing on her phone. "Hello Mr Hilt." She grumbled as the car took off.

"W-who are you? What do you want from me?" he asked, he was trying not to freak out.

"Uh... Jen." She didn't look up from her phone. Not even once as a glance.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked. The buildings around them began to become more industrial, they were getting farther from home.

"Somewhere. It doesn't matter. My boss wants to have a small chat with you."

"Who's your boss?" he asked as the car stopped in a parking structure, the harsh florescent lights reflecting off the concrete, smooth from years of wear. She stayed silent. The driver got out and opened the door. A slightly bearded man stood far away. He resembled Rhett, but not too much. Chase approached him, his knees weak. The man radiated authority and power. "Who are you?"

"What do you know about Rhett McLaughlin?" The man completely ignored Chase's question.

"He's my room mate. He's a pretty cool guy, he likes his guitar a lot. He's pretty brilliant at deductive reasoning..."

"So you two do room together?" He quickly jotted that down in a small pocket book. "I worry about him. Constantly. But u would prefer for various reasons that my concern go unmentioned. We have what you might call... a difficult relationship... I was wondering if you could text me details about what he's doing. It wouldn't be anything that would make you uncomfortable. Just normal things like what he's up to."

"I'd rather not." Chase was wary. This, for all he knew, was the one responsible for the death of Mr. Kenning.

"I'll pay you for it." He smirked, leaning against the wall. "And large figure. I know you'd need it."

"I said no thank you and I meant it. Who are you?" Chase asked again.

"His enemy... Arch enemy, as he'd put it. He does love to be dramatic."

Chase frowned, his body language slightly hostile. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like this man very much.

"I'm sure many people have already warned you to stay away from him. But I can already tell that that won't happen."

"May I leave? I think you'll find you're wasting your time with me" Chase said finally. He frowned at the man, he did vaguely look like Rhett.

"Time to choose a side, Mr Hilt." He sighed, walking away from the scene. Jen walked back up behind Chase. "I'm supposed to take you home."

Chase nodded, getting back into the car, hoping the ride would not end in his death. Of course it didn't he arrived at 221 Baker st. safe and sound.

During that, Link went out for a bit. He had a few tricks up his sleeve to get close to the detective. And that was through the forensics scientist, Lizzie.

He went out to a club in which his hostage (Lizzie's roommate) said she goes every night. Once there, he tracked down the woman and talked her up. Sure enough, she was up for a date that night, which the two did. It ended in her agreeing to be Link's girlfriend. He was surprised at what a pushover she was.

Rhett came to the lab two days later, this time with clothing samples from Mr. Prague. Chase was there once more. On that exact same day, Link was sitting next to Lizzie with his arm around her. He was wearing skinny jeans and a bright pink t-shirt.

"Hello Lizzie, who's your friend?" Rhett asked, plopping down the shirts. The man appeared to be in his mid 20s, though Rhett placed him older than that. He was well groomed, black hair, blue eyes, glasses.

"This is my boyfriend, Link!" She grinned. Link smiled and very gayly replied with, "H-hey. I'm Link!" He blushed and looked down at his hands. He was putting on the act.

Rhett nodded, his facial expression unchanging. "I'm Rhett, this is my associate Chase." He felt a bit bad for Lizzie, it was glaringly obvious that Link was homosexual.

Link got up and stumbled over to Rhett, going to shake his hand. As he tripped he slid his number under Rhett's phone. Anything to convince them that he wasn't a threat. Rhett shook his hand, instantly noticing him slip the number. The man smelled of flowers with a nearly imperceptible undertone of... death. "It's nice to meet you."

"W-wonderful to meet you too, Rhett!" He giggled cutely and looked at Chase. "You too. Love the choice of shirt." He semi-skipped back to his chair. Rhett nodded, refraining to go up to Link and take a good sniff of him. Link smiled happily and played on his phone. Well, it wasn't his phone. It was a replacement. He wasn't that stupid as to take his real phone with him. Rhett coolly regarded Link, hardly hearing the pleasantries that Lizzie and Chase exchanged. That scent, it had been on Kenning's shirt, had it not?

"Hey. I gotta dash, hun. I'll call ya." He quickly got up and waved goodbye to everyone.

"He's gay" Rhett told Lizzie the second Link was gone.

Lizzie glared at him. "He is not!" She knew he wasn't gay. He was definitely straight.

"He left me his number. He was dressed in that manner as well" Rhett said simply, not meaning to hurt Lizzie's feelings

Lizzie instantly looked saddened. "Well he likes me..." It took everything in her not to cry.

"Does he?" Rhett cocked his head to the side. He didn't notice Lizzie's attempt not to cry.

"Yes..." She got up from the table and disappeared out the hallway. Meanwhile, Link was working on a plan to meet up with the sociopath as himself. He'd have to lure him there, though. Maybe some explosions? Clue hiding? Confusing the LAPD?

Lizzie was in the bathroom crying. She finally had a boyfriend and now he was gay.

Rhett shrugged, not seeing what he had done wrong. "I merely said the truth!"

"Well the truth was rude. You need to remember that real people have feelings, Rhett." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Feelings merely seem to get in the way of more important things."


	3. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Morgan is pissy and Rhett goes on a date.

"You're ridiculous. You know that?"

"I don't see what you mean, Chase" Rhett turned his celedon green stare at the smaller man.

"Then forget it. We have work to do."

"That is very right. It seems there has been another murder, or strange accident that we need to evaluate."

"Really. What is it?"

"We'll see" Rhett said simply, driving towards Santa Monica.

"You have no clue what it's about?" Chase got out his phone to do some research.

"Oh course I do! There's a man found dead, hanging from Santa Monica pier, bricks in all his pockets and strange writing on his forehead."

"Well don't tell me "we'll see", Rhett! I'd like to be prepared for this sort of thing! I'm still new, ya know?" He snapped, glaring at the bearded man.

Rhett didn't respond, keeping his eyes on the road, they arrived at the pier to find it closed off by police tape. That didn't stop him though, he just stepped over it. Chase followed as best as he could. Rhett was quick. It didn't help that the man was 6'7" and Chase was 5'6".

The man they had come to see was tall, he had dark red hair and cold green eyes, now glazed over. He indeed had writing on his forehead.

 

"Scott Stone, looks like his name was" Detective Levine stood next to a man with brown hair and a scowl. "What is he doing here?" Locke gazed coolly at Rhett and Chase.

Morgan groaned at the sight of the detective as they came closer. "It's a crime scene, Rhett. We don't want it contaminated!" He looked at the short male, having never really seen him. "Who's this? Did he force you to go home with him?"

"I'm his room mate, Chase Hilt. And you?" he asked the rude man, though he could see his point.

"Locke. Morgan Locke." He said coldly before turning away. "Detective Inspector Levine. Why do you let them on the scene?"

"Rhett, I'm going to have to ask you to leave... this is a crime scene, you have too..." She trailed off, Rhett was taking pictures of the symbols on the man's forehead. "Eye eye eye" Stevie shook her head.

"It's Gujarati for something, I'll have to look it up later" he abruptly turned, wished Stevie a good day and strode back to the car. Chase had to basically sprint to keep up with Rhett.

Link laid down next to a bearded man named Drew. "I got you another man and you killed him, Link. You need to stop killing your workers." Link looked at him and glared. "I could kill you for sassing me." Drew rolled his eyes and got up "You won't. I'm valuable to you." Link looked at him and smiled. "You are. You're the only one who gets me." Drew nodded and handed Link his phone. "We should get back to work. We have a detective to catch." Link quickly rolled out of bed. "You're right. I wonder if he found my little clue." "Your last name. You're getting a little desperate, aren't you?" Link nodded ecstatically. "You'd know that." Drew blushed but nodded. "Oh I would."

"Neal... it says Neal" Rhett puffed through his teeth an hour or so later, back on his couch. Chase sat doing research on the case as well, reading police reports.

"Well does that lead you to anything?" Chase looked up from a report in his hands.

"I need to keep looking, but yes, this was a carefully placed clue. Someone is playing with us..."

"Do you know who it could've been...? I mean... the other day I met one of your enemies... Your archenemy."

"My archenemy? Describe them" Rhett said, frowning thoughtfully.

"He kinda looked like you. He had a shorter beard, though. Kinda scary. He screamed posh and powerful."

"Ah. Yes. That would be my... brother, Cole" he scowled. "No, I doubt he'd be running around killing people..."

"You have a brother?" Chase cocked his head in confusion. He didn't know much about Rhett, but he hadn't ever heard about him having a brother.

"Yes. His name is Cole. He works for the government" Rhett said with a frown.

"Ah. I could tell he was important."

"He is. He's also a bit of an asshole, we don't get along all that well."

"Yeah. Kinda seemed like that."

"What did he say to you?"

"He offered me money to spy on you."

"Yuuuuup, that sounds just like something he'd do. I take it that you didn't say yes?" The blonde raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I declined the offer."

"Thanks" Rhett gave him a rare smile.

"Yeah. No problem." He exchanged a friendly smile.

"Would you like some coffee?" Rhett asked.

"No. I'm fine, Rhett. Don't worry about me. Worry about the case."

"I am always worrying about the case. I was going to make myself some" Rhett started for the kitchen. A second later, something flew in the open window and Rhett ran back in. "GET DOWN AND COVER YOUR HEAD NOW!!"

Chase was very confused, but he threw himself off of the couch and onto the floor, covering his head. A second later, an explosion rocked the room. Rhett stood up the second it died down, dust in his hair.

The brunet coughed and choked on the air. "Rhett! Are you alright?" He gasped out, trying to look for the man, but it was way too dusty in the room

"I'm fine, are you?" Rhett was just a silhouette, backlit by the sun.

"I think." He tried to stand up, but his legs were complete jello. "What the hell was that?"

"I think it's our next clue..."

"Who are we dealing with who gives us freaking clues?"

"Whoever Neal is... That's my bet" Rhett said.

"Why is the person so interested in you?"

"Because I'm a fascinating person, why else?" Rhett deadpanned, picking up a scrap of pink fabric, pink fabric that looked familiar.

"I could think of a few reasons." He grumbled as he finally got up. "What do we do about this mess? Our apartment is in shambles!"

"That is what insurance is for!" Rhett picked up his phone and called the company.

Chase sighed loudly and looked at the mess of papers. "I'm going out." He grabbed his phone and left. Rhett nodded absentmindedly. The second he was done calling the insurance people, he called the only person he knew to have a shirt that shade of pink.

Link was sitting at his computers when his fake phone started to ring. He giggled with joy as he picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Heey! You've reached Link!" He said in his most stereotypical gay voice.

"Hi Link... This is Rhett Mclaughlin, you gave me your number about a week ago when we met" Rhett began.

He giggled like a giddy school girl. "Oh? So you did get it! Oh I'm so glad! Whatcha callin for, handsome?"

"I was wondering if I could... perhaps interest you in dinner? My treat?" Rhett said into the phone, putting much more excitement into his voice than he actually felt.

Link smirked and looked over his glasses at Drew. "Yeah. I'd really like that. Where and what time?"

"Um how about Yamashiro at 7?" Rhett asked. If he was going to get information from this man, he might as well butter him up.

"That sounds nice. I'll be there." With that, he hung up with a wide grin. "Did I not tell you that it would work?" He laughed coldly, walking over to Drew. The man rolled his eyes and turned away. "You told me. Get back to work." Link smiled and kissed the top of his head, causing the other man to glare immensely. "Stop that." Link smiled and walked back to his desk. "Uh nope. I like embarassing you."

A few hours later, Rhett sat at the outdoor table at the restaurant, waiting for Link to show. His black coat was buttoned against the chill November breeze. He drank water from a cup designed for alcohol, hoping to give off the air of being slightly intoxicated without actually drinking.

Link showed up in a nice button up top and black skinny jeans. He found the blond and sat down across from him. "Hello hello!"

"Hello Link" Rhett gave him a easy smile, slipping into the personality he would use for the evening. "You look nice, how are you?"

"Why thank you. You look as handsome as always. I'm doing good. How about yourself?"

"I am well, thank you" he took another sip of his "sake".

Link sat there, scanning his eyes over the detective. He was very handsome and lean. Definitely Link's type, but sadly he was the enemy. Rhett was thinking similar thoughts about Link, however he couldn't allow himself to fall for someone who might be a murderer. Link smiled gently and looked down at his lap. He didn't really have much to say. After all, his character was an act.

"So Link, what do you do for a living?" Rhett asked, a smile upon his face.

He blushed softly, not wanting to look at him as he answered. (His fake career of course.) "Well... I'm a... It's kinda embarrassing, but I'm a male entertainer."

"I could see that" Rhett cocked his eyebrow, looking Link up and down. "Does it pay well?"

"It does its job. It's hard to make a living in LA. I went to college to be an industrial engineer, but never got a job. So.... I turned to male entertainer."

"Hm" Rhett replied simply. He was too busy watching Link's facial expressions.

Link looked back up to meet Rhett's eyes, causing him to flush red again. "Lizzy told me a lot about you. She says your brilliant."

"Why did you date her in the first place, I'm just curious?" Rhett asked.

"Oh you know." He smirked, breaking character for a moment. "Desperation."

Rhett nodded, though he had never felt desperation for another human being. "That pink shirt looked nice on you" he said after a while.

"I know. I've been told that before." His aura was beginning to turn a bit more evil.

"Mmm? Previous lover?" the blonde questioned.

"Sure. You can say that. Mr. Kenning loved seeing me in tight pink shirts." He smirked evilly and quickly got up, disappearing into a crowd of passing people. Rhett reacted instantly, he had already payed the check, and raced after Link, but lost him in a crowd of tourists.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you guys enjoyed! Tell us what you thought, it helps.


End file.
